Behind Closed Doors
by fritznkitty2007
Summary: Pietro and Wanda have a moment one late night...new experiences occur. Please read and Review. Rated M to be safe.


Title: Behind Closed Doors

Pairing: Pietro/Wanda

Rating: PG-13

Warning: May contain non-graphic Incest

Scene 1

It was a late night when Wanda sat up in her room in the Brotherhood house just trying to be alone with her own thoughts for a while. Sometimes she felt it was impossible to get any privacy in a house full of men.

She sat listening to some music on her stereo with the volume down so that only she can hear it. Things had been very difficult for her lately.

She had almost been killed in her last battle with the X-Men. She no longer had her father to keep her safe, and the only person she found herself slightly dependant on these days was her twin brother Pietro.

There were still some things that did not add up for her…Like why her whole life had changed so drastically lately. She still found herself being attracted to Toad, whom she normally found repulsing, but she could not bring herself to tell him how she felt.

Just then a knock on her bedroom door interrupted her thoughts. Wanda blew out a frustrated breath.

*Fuck!* she thought to herself. Then turning to the door, she called for that person to come in.

The bedroom flew open, and in walked Pietro with a concerned look on his face. "Hey Sis, What are you still doing up? It's almost three in the morning." He said.

Wanda sat up in her bed, and rolled her eyes at her brother "Since when do you give a damn how long I stay awake?" she asked, slightly annoyed.

"Well, it's just that you've been doing this a lot lately. You haven't been yourself. Now, come on. Tell your loving brother all about what's been bothering you." Pietro said, approaching Wanda's bed and sitting on the edge of it.

Wanda hesitated. She did not feel like talking about anything that was bothering her at the moment. But she figured that if she had to talk to someone about it, it might as well be someone she was close to.

"I don't know what to say…it's just been such a weird time for me lately. Here I am, just adjusting to my new life with you and the others, and now our father has gone missing to God knows where. Pietro, I don't know what the hell to do anymore." Wanda said.

Suddenly, something caught Pietro's attention, and it horrified him. He watched as his sister broke down crying for the first time in 12 years. He did not know if it was safe to comfort her, but he figured that it was just the risk he would have to take.

He gently took Wanda in his arms and hugged her briefly. When he pulled away, he planted a kiss on her forehead, and looked down to meet her eyes. "Oh Lord, my poor, confused sister. What has gotten into you lately?" he asked softly.

Wanda locked eyes with Pietro, and reached up to wipe her tears from her eyes. "Everything… Like for some reason, I feel as if I owe you an apology for being so angry with you all these years. It wasn't your fault about what happened to me when we were kids. So…I'm Sorry for everything I did wrong." She cried.

Pietro smiled a little bit, and hugged his sister again. He couldn't believe that she actually had the courage to apologize to him "It's okay, Wanda. I understand completely. I accept your apology." He whispered to her.

Wanda looked up and smiled back at her brother. She was about to speak up again, but suddenly paused as she stared up into his blue eyes. Something shocking happened… She found herself lost in them.

Before either of them could think, Wanda grabbed her brother's face and planted a long, lingering kiss on his lips.

Pietro went wide-eyed with shock at the feeling of his sister's lips against his. But he soon found himself relaxing into the whole thing. He wrapped his arms around Wanda's tiny waist, and enjoyed the rest of the kiss.

But no sooner than the kiss started, it ended just as quickly. The siblings broke apart, as they both tried to search each other's eyes for a reaction.

Pietro shook out of his trance first "Wanda, I…." He cut himself off, unable to find the right thing to say.

At hearing her name, Wanda quickly snapped out of her trance as well "Oh my God! Did we just…KISS?!" she exclaimed, slightly horrified.

Pietro nodded "I'm afraid so…Listen, Wanda. I did not mean to start anything." He said.

Wanda shook her head vehemently "Don't say a word. We just won't tell anyone anything. I mean it! Not a soul. This is just between you and I. Agreed?" she asked, offering her hand to her brother.

Pietro shook his sister's hand "Agreed." He whispered.

From that point on, the two vowed to never talk about the whole incident ever again. It was their own little secret. But they will always remember about the love they felt for each other…Behind closed doors.

THE END

Title: Anytime

Pairing: Bobby/Kitty

Rating: PG-13


End file.
